


Lonely

by Browniesarethebest



Series: Reverse Batfamily [7]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browniesarethebest/pseuds/Browniesarethebest
Summary: Prompt: Hey for a request if you're still open (Reverse robin) Young dick Grayson getting in an argument w/ Bruce or fam or accidentally is feeling left out/unloved by the fam and so runs away. Damian looks for him can Grayson just let's it all out and damian gets mad at bruce/ family. Takes dick away w/bro bonding.





	Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> I got an influx of requests so I'll be working on those as well as the next chapter of ARIANOB. I'll have a little bit of time tomorrow to write, so hopefully I can get through some of it.
> 
> Thank you so much for sending the prompt! I love receiving these, so feel free to send me more! Feel free to send me questions or headcanons or anything to my tumblr as well! I love interacting with you guys!
> 
> Edit: Fixed a couple mistakes. I don't look them over again before uploading if you guys haven't noticed.

Dick bounded into Tim’s room. “Timmy! I—”

“Not now, Dick. I’m busy.” Tim was deeply engrossed in his laptop, trying to finish a paper he had due in the morning.

“But—“

“Dick, seriously. I don’t have time for you. Go find someone else for what you want.” Tim interrupted, not even bothering to look up from his laptop.

Dick stared for a moment, hurt. He waited for Tim to apologize like he usually did if he was accidentally mean, but Tim just continued to type on his computer. Dick left the room, upset, but he suddenly perked up and made his way to Stephanie’s room. She’d play with him!

Dick started to open the door. “Ste—”

The door slammed shut, cutting Dick off. “Don’t come in here!”

Dick pouted. “Why?”

“You gotta learn to knock, Dick! I’m not dressed!” Stephanie shouted through the door. Dick heard a laugh that he recognized as Cass.

“Why does Cass get to be in there?” Dick asked, his pout deepening.

“Because Cass is a girl, and you’re not! We’re trying to figure out what to wear to the gala in a few days!”

“But—“

“We’ll play with you later, okay? We’re busy right now! You’ll have to find someone else to play with!”

Dick walked away, feeling terribly upset and confused. He had never been turned away by  _two_  (three if he counted Cass) of his siblings before. Surely, he couldn’t be denied again, though. Determined, Dick went to look for Jason. He was around Dick’s age and was almost always up for playing.

Dick went to Jason’s room, but he wasn’t there. He wasn’t in the library either. Once again pouting, Dick wandered into the kitchen, thinking that Jason might be trying to sneak food again. Dick didn’t find Jason, but he did find Alfred.

“Hi, Alfred!” Dick chirped. “Have you seen Jason?”

Alfred spoke without looking up from whatever he was stirring in a pot. “I believe Master Bruce took him to the bookstore.”

“Oh.” Dick deflated. That knocked out Jason  _and_  Bruce. He looked to Alfred with pleading eyes. “Do you wanna play with me?”

Alfred frowned at the young boy. “I apologize, Master Dick, but I am currently making dinner. Have you tried asking your siblings?”

Dick scuffed the ground with his shoe and grumbled. “Yeah, and they all said ‘no’.”

“Perhaps I can play with you after dinner?”

Dick frowned and shrugged half-heartedly as he turned away. “Yeah, sure.”

Dick left and went up to his room, feeling more sad than ever. Why was everyone busy? It wasn’t fair! And Timmy and Stephanie hadn’t been very nice either.

Maybe…Maybe they didn’t want him here anymore? Maybe they were tired of him? He knew he could be a lot sometimes, but he didn’t think they wouldn’t want him anymore.

Beginning to sniffle as his eyes welled with tears, Dick went over to his backpack sitting by his desk and dumped out his books and papers. If his family didn’t want him, then he’d leave. Leaving now was best, without telling anybody. He wouldn’t be able to handle it if he waited for them to tell him themselves.

Dick went over to his closet and packed a few clothes. He went over to his nightstand and pulled out the few photos he had of his family. Finally, he carefully laid Zitka on top and zipped up the backpack. He looked up to the poster hanging over his bed, conflicted. He didn’t have room in his bag, and he didn’t want it to get damaged. It was his most treasured possession besides Zitka. Maybe he could ask Bruce to send it to him when he got a new home.

Deciding that was best, Dick opened his window and leapt to the nearby tree. He shimmied down and made his way to the gates. He scrambled over the area Stephanie had pointed out wouldn’t set off the alarms and set off. He didn’t know where he was going, but that was okay. He would find his new home, and then everything would be fine.

He hoped.

 

* * *

 

Damian was driving back from Colin’s place when he saw a  _very_  familiar boy walking along the road the opposite way. Damian slammed on the brakes and threw the car door open. They were on a road leading to the Manor, so he didn’t have to worry about other cars driving by. Damian got out of the car and raced over to Dick, who had frozen as soon as the car had braked.

“Richard,  _what_  are you doing?” 

Dick stared up at Damian with wide, scared eyes. His lip wobbled as he tried to speak. “I—I…” Dick burst into tears, causing Damian to frown. Damian kneeled in front of the boy, but Dick took a step back, shocking Damian.

“N-No! I don’t want you to be mad at me!”

“Richard, what are you talking about?”

Dick sobbed. “Nobody likes me so I left, and I don’t want to hear you say that you don’t like me too!”

Damian stared for a moment, confused. “What do you mean?”

Dick sniffled and wiped at his nose. “I just wanted someone to play with me, but Timmy told me to go away and so did Stephanie, and Cass was busy with her, and Bruce and Jason weren’t even  _home_! I would’ve gone with them if they asked, but they didn’t even ask! And Alfred was busy, and you were gone so I was alone, and I thought no one liked me so I thought you’d all like it better if I left so I wouldn’t bother you anymore.”

As Dick babbled, Damian become more and more furious. How dare Drake and Brown tell Richard to go away! Alfred he could forgive, knowing the butler would never intentionally upset Richard. How dare the others make Richard feel unwanted, though.

Slowly, uncomfortably, Damian gathered the boy into his arms. He still wasn’t good at giving comfort, but it seemed to be helping. Dick had tensed for a moment before melting into Damian’s arms. He then started crying harder, but when Damian had tried to pull away, Dick had clung tighter and screamed for him to not go.

Damian sighed and let the boy cry on him. When Dick started to calm down, Damian looked down at him. “Do you feel better?”

Dick sniffed. “A little.”

“Hm. I do not know what has gotten into our wayward siblings, but they should not have treated you that way. If you wish, I will spend time with you.”

Dick wiped his face on Damian’s shirt, causing Damian to wrinkled his nose in disgust, and looked up. “You will?”

Damian nodded. “Of course.”

Dick hesitated. “Can we get ice cream?”

Damian frowned. “We should not be getting dessert so close to dinner.  _However_ —” Damian stressed the word as Dick’s face began to fall. “—I would be willing to take you to the toy store, where you can get  _one_  toy.”

Dick’s face lit up. “Really? You mean that?”

“Of course I do.” Damian stood with the boy in his arms. “We can’t go for too long, though. Alfred will have dinner waiting.”

“I’ll be quick! Promise!” Dick bounced excitedly as Damian settled him in the back of the car. “You’re the best brother ever, Dami!”

“Hm.” Damian smirked as he got into the front seat. “Make sure to tell everyone that when we get home, okay?”

“Okay!”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me requests or anything at browniesarethebest.tumblr.com


End file.
